Five Nights at Freddy's Zombie Apocalypse
by theotherguy9970
Summary: No one knows why how how it started, but Hell has broken loose.
1. Chapter 1

**Descriptions of Freddy and New characters:**  
><strong>- Freddy (hefty guy with top hat and suit, brown hair)<strong>  
><strong>- Chica (buxom, curvy girl with shoulder length hair and cheerleader uniform)<strong>  
><strong>Bonnie (Emo girl, shoulder length black hair, black clothes with a cartoon skull on the shirt, curvy, eyeliner)<strong>  
><strong>Foxy (average size, muscular, red hoodie, jeans, workboots, and scruffy red hair)<strong>  
><strong>- Jeremy (you already know)<strong>  
><strong>- John (Vietnam Army Uniform with gear, Vaas' haircut and scars, 6 foot)<strong>  
><strong>- Greg (Mechanic uniform, scruffy hair, 5 foot 6 in.)<strong>  
><strong>If you guys want to add a character of your own or suggest one then leave a description in the comments and I'll see what I can do. ENJOY!<strong>

"Head for that diner! We'll be safe there!", yelled Mike to his friends. The three men rushed towards Freddy's as fast as they could, while zombies sprinted after them. John looked back at the horde with his M4A1 and opened fire. The rest sprinted through the doors as John turned and entered the restaurant. They quickly shut the doors and blocked them with tables and chairs. The men stood back as they heard banging and yelling on the other side. The men looked at one another in relief that they made it. Mike looked at his friends at looked around the building and finally asked, "How many do you think are out there?" "Hundreds of the things," John replied. "Didn't help that you shot at them, and stop wasting ammo!" yelled Greg. John and Jeff hated one another since they were kids. John walked over to Greg and picked him up by his collar. "You wanna go asshole, then let's go!" John threw Jeff to the ground and began kicking him repeatedly. As Mike was trying to break them up, he heard movement behind him. Mike slowly walked away from his fighting friends and into the party room.

He saw the four animatronics huddled together out of fear that the zombies broke in. He called to his friends and the two men rushed to Mike. The animatronics heard Mike and rushed to him out of joy. Chica was the first to reach him and gave him a hug. Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy finally caught up in the group hug. John and Greg walked in and saw the animatronics around Mike. "No wonder we came here," Greg finally said with a smile. Foxy looked up and the men and held out a hand for a handshake. "Ye must be friends of Mike, I be Foxy the Pirate!" Greg shook his hand but John gave him a cold stare of hatred. Foxy lead the men over to the others and introduced them. After they were done, John walked to the kitchen to secure supplies.

Chica watched him from the door curiously. She saw him opening refrigerators and cabinets. "Great, I get to spend the rest of my life eating pizza and drinking soda," John said with a sigh. "You should be thankful that you're still alive!" Chica yelled. John jumped at the sudden yell, slipped on water, and hit his head on the counter. "Holy crap woman! You should know better than to sneak up on a guy in the apocalypse!" Chica laughed a little and helped him up. Foxy ran through the doors, hooked raised, and looked around to see if Chica was okay. "Chica, lass, are ye alright?" Chica blushed at Foxy and softy replied, "I'm fine, thank you." John looked at the two and slowly walked out of the kitchen.

John walked into the party room where Mike was patching up Greg from his fight and Freddy and Bonnie were sitting on the stage talking. John walked over to a table where they had laid they're duffle bags full of supplies. He unzipped his army one and began taking inventory:one flashlight, machete, medicine, bandages, ammunition, a hunting rifle with adjustable zoom scope, combat knife, and a case of cigarettes with special engraved zippo lighter given to him by his daughter...

A tear formed around his eye as he held the zippo. It was silver with an engraved American flag. After holding the zippo long enough, he eventually broke down into tears. He fell to a sitting position and began to weep. Mike, Greg, Freddy, and Bonnie watched as he cried for his daughter. Foxy and Chica walked into the room and saw John on the floor. They looked at the others in confusion. Finally, Greg walked up to him and sat next to him. "It's all my fault, I should have payed attention to her," said John. Greg patted him on the shoulder, trying to comfort him. John shrugged him off and began trying to light a cigarette.


	2. Chapter 2

Once John was done with his cigarette, he flicked the remains into a dark corner. Freddy cringed a little, after all it was their home that he was disregarding. John got up from his position and walked casually over to his backpack, unzipped a compartment, and pulled out a canteen. He unscrewed the top and began heavily drinking the contents. Chica shot a look at John and asked, "Hogging all the water? I thought you said ration it?" John groggily turned to face Chica and yelled, "Bitch, this isn't water! It's 100% pure Jack Daniels!" As he yelled this he drank even more from it. The animatronics didn't know, but Greg and Mike did, that this always happened when John thought of his daughter.

John stumbled around the building, either walking into a wall or hitting a door. He eventually found the Parts/Service room backstage. He had second thoughts, but were quickly disbanded as he felt the urge to throw up. He then swung open the door and barged in. Only to slip on a sticky substances and fall to the floor.

John finally awoke from his K.O induced sleep and felt around him. Whatever the substance was, it made a foul stench. He knew it but he just couldn't recognize it. He fumbled for his lighter and lit it. He looked around the room, nothing but heads and spare parts. As he was getting up, he remembered the substance on the floor and looked down. What he saw, no man should ever see. John was sitting in a pool of blood, as black as night. He shot up without hesitation and bumped into a suit in the upright position. He shined the light over the face, only to yell and fall out of terror. The face had two humans eyes popped out of socket and blood still dripping from the mouth. John shot out of the room and towards the stage.

"So Mike, who are your friends?" Chica asked. "Greg's a mechanic for factories that make animatronics, like you guys. As for John, he volunteered to control the outbreak with a handful of survivors. Before that he just rode around the country on a black Harley. When he stopped in town, he looked me and Greg up and we would go to the bar. About 3 hours later, we'd stumble out piss drunk." Mike said the last part with a smile and a small laugh. "But why does he hate us?" Bonnie asked with a shy tone. "It's not you guys, but what happened here. You guys remember the killer and the five children? His daughter was one of them." The animatronics looked at one another and back to Mike.  
>"Which one of us?"<br>"One of the girls?"

Just as someone spoke, John came sprinting from backstage. When he stopped, everyone looked at his with pure terror. He was coated in blood from when he fell. He had an insane look to him. "Dead. Body. In. Costume." Mike just looked at him and with a calm face said, "So?" Even Greg wasn't surprised, he had worked there before. John looked at them, and then the animatronics in anger. John dashed towards the table, grabbed his rifle, and aimed at Bonnie. "Who dies first?" yelled John. Just as John said it, a zombie crashed through a window and attacked John. The corpse bit John's forearm before John blew its brains out. "Fuck!" yelled John examining his wound. Mike and Greg looked at him in horror. "What do we do now? We can't just shoot him?" John though for a second and began walking backstage. He came out minutes later with a small chainsaw. "You know what to do Greg," he said as he powered it one. He had a rope tied around his arm to cut circulation. "Oh...Shit..." Greg said and John lowered the saw.


	3. Chapter 3

John woke to a searing pain in his left arm, or what was left of it anyway. He stood up from the table they had placed him on and walked to the stage area. As he walked, he thought about the virus. Is it still in him, or is he safe? Only time could tell his fate. He also noticed two things on the table in front of his as he was walking towards the stage. One was a robotic, exoskeleton hand and the other was a chainsaw (EVIL DEAD REFERENCE! WOOO!) fashioned to strap to the nub of your arm. John also noticed a new pair of clothes laying on a table because of his bloodstained uniform. It was his older biker jacket, a pear of boot cut jeans, a belt with a metal skull with red eyes on the front, and black boots. As he put them on, something fell out of the jacket pocket. As he looked down at it, the memories flooded back to him. It was a necklace with the words 'Jenny' spelled out in colorful letters with a chain and the lace. He remembered the day, "The fucker.."

"Come on Dad! We're gunna miss them!" Jenny yelled to her father. John stood up from the booth and walked with his daughter to the stage where the band was performing. As he watched the animatronics play, he noticed a man walking around in a Freddy costume. "He must be the mascot or something," he said to himself. As he said that, he noticed his daughter was missing. John shot up from his seat and looked around for Jenny. He sprinted all around the place until he heard a ruckus coming from behind a door. As he tried to open it, he heard screaming. Small children screaming, and the laughter of an adult. He easily heard Jenny's scream and began kicking at the door. Suddenly, the room fell silent. Just as that happened, he kicked the door off its hinges. He saw the man holding a large knife and in a Golden Freddy suit. John looked at him in horror and then looked behind him. He saw Jenny's lifeless body, sending John into a fit of rage. Hidden under his biker jacket, he pulled a revolver. As he was pulling back the hammer, he heard something coming towards him. As he turned, he saw a fox lunging towards him. He blacked out from a heart attack. He woke up in a hospital and vowed vengeance upon the man. Until he learned of the man's death. Apparently, as he fell the gun went off and soared through the man's skull.

John looked at the revolver with the memory of the man. He slid it back into the jacket's pocket and put the necklace on. He walked toward the stage with a sign of depression on his face. He had the robot arm attached and it was working like a dream. He slumped into a seat and began examining the pistol. He then looked at a clock, it was 2:30 at night. He walked back to the security room, where Mike was sitting with a tablet. "Oh thank God you're awake. We thought you were dead," Mike said with a smile. He then noticed the apparent frown on John's face. "I know it hurts, but this is the only safe place around." John looked at his friend, and with a little smile walked back towards the stage. He saw Bonnie sitting at the edge of the stage, holding something in her hand. John sat beside her and put an arm over her shoulder. Bonnie jumped for a second, only to see John sitting next to her. "What do ya got there?" John asked. Bonnie closed her hands over it and tried to act like it wasn't there. "Nothing, it's just something one of the children left behind one day." John raised an eyebrow as he noticed it slip between her hands. When it hit the floor, Bonnie lunged for it. Before she could grab it, a black boot stomped in front of her. As he picked it up, Bonnie began to slip into a shadow. As John picked it up his facial expression grew to a face of shock. It was a bracelet that has the words printed in heavy metal print 'John, your father'. He turned around to Bonnie with a confused face. As he walked toward her, he finally noticed her eyes. Purple, just like his daughter's eyes. He stopped dead in his tracks and whispered the word, "Jenny?"


	4. Chapter 4

Bonnie only looked at John with a quizzical look on her face. But as John stepped closer, she backed away farther until her back was against the wall. Once she stopped, she looked at John in terror. Just then Freddy and Foxy walked into the room with Chica following close behind them. The first thing they saw was a terrified Bonnie and John walking closer and closer to her with something in his hand. Freddy's protective instincts took over as he ran toward John. Before Freddy could jump, he saw John embrace Bonnie in a hug. "I though I lost you," John said into Bonnie's ear. The soft voice of John gave Bonnie a flashback.

Jenny was standing with her father, waiting for the band to start. As she was waiting she noticed Golden Freddy walking around and talking to kids. She walked away from her father to say hello to GF. Once she said hello, GF looked down at her. "Well hello there little girl, do you want to play a game?" Jenny jumped up and down with excitement. She loved to play games. GF showed her the way to a door with a scratched out panel. As she walked in, she saw 4 other children in there with her. Before she could say anything she heard the sound of a costume taken off. She turned around, only to find a knife in her gut. As she fell to the floor, she saw the others trying to get away. Only they were caught and met the same fate. Before her sight faded, she saw her father kick in the door, aim his pistol, and be tackled by something. Or someone...

Bonnie had tears rolling down her eyes as she returned the embrace of John. "Father," Bonnie said to herself as she began to cry. The others walked towards them is shock and confusion. Bonnie looked up at them and happily said, "John is my father! John is my father!" The group became happy for Bonnie, except one. Foxy slipped away from the group and into the bathrooms. As he walked in, he made his way to the sinks. He looked at himself in the mirror with a hateful look in his glowing yellow eyes.

Foxy was sitting in the storage room, listening to the laughter. But something distracted him from the laughing and applauding children. He saw a rough looking man walking to the back, his hand grasped around something metal. Foxy slipped away and following the man, only to see him trying to kick a door in. Before he could stop him, the door came off and the man was pointing the gun into the room. Foxy's protective instincts detected children and the man with the gun's threat level. It was high. Foxy immediately sprinted down the hallway towards the man. Foxy then tackled the man, but was too late for the gunshot to ring out across the restaurant. Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica rushed to the back, only to find a gruesome sight. It was the sight of 5 dead children, a dead man in a Golden Freddy costume, and a man lying on his back with blood pouring out a gash on the back of his head. The toy's reacted the only way they could, they stuffed the bodies into suits and his them away. The only problem was, the suits were occupied by exoskeletons. As for Foxy, they powered him down to stuff one into him and they him back into storage. They locked the door and threw away the key, vowing never to speak of it again.

Foxy bunched the mirror in anger. It was his fault that John's daughter was killed. He walked back into the main room, only to find an angry John standing in the doorway. Everyone else was celebrating for Bonnie. "I know it was you asshole, and you know why I'm here," he said as he was pulling the hammer back on the gun. Foxy was standing in a shadow, how could John see him. But John wasn't talking to him though, he was talking to someone else. John stood in front of a tall, dark puppet with a mask. "I gave your daughter a second chance, why aren't you happy?" the puppet asked in almost a whisper. John looked down at the ground and then back up at the puppet, "But why wipe her memory of me?" The puppet looked at him and finally said, "No child should ever remember a horrifying event such as that..."

John pushed the hammer down on the gun, he wasn't angry anymore. He looked up at the puppet and finally said, "You remember the deal?" The puppet sighed and said, "Yes, but are you sure about this? I mean the price is pretty hefty to pay." John said with a smile, "I don't have to pay anything, you owe me for killing the killer." The puppet sat quietly for a second. The puppet laughed and agreed with John. The puppet began to start chanting and moving its arms. As it did this, smoke bellowed from underneath it, engulfing it, Foxy, and the others. They all panicked as the chanting became louder and louder, until it stopped. As the smoke cleared, it revealed a slender woman with long purple hair, a curvy physique, buxom, wearing a black business coat, shirt, and knee length skirt. She had a rather pale face, but still was stunning to John. John slowly approached the woman and said, "Should we go an explain to the others what just happened, Marionette?" Marionette looked at John with a devious smile. "Might as well. Come on out Foxy, I know you're there." Foxy walked out of the shadows, only to see his new form. (This is when the human descriptions come into play.)

As he walked out, the lights began to flicker, then cut out. The three people turned around to the sound of hands banging on a once sealed back door. The door busted open and about a dozen corpses piled into the hallway.

"Oh fuck me," John said as he loaded his shotgun and powered on his new robotic arm/chainsaw, "this is going to be kick ass."


	5. Chapter 5

BANG! BANG!

Marionette, John, and Foxy came running out of the hallway and into the main room. Steadily, more and more zombies were pouring into the hallway. John turned around and began sawing zombie's heads off with single slashes. "HURRY THE FUCK UP, THERE'S MORE COMING. THINK OF SOMETHING!" John yelled to the others as he held off the zombies. The crew began picking up weapons from around the place. Freddy found a metal pipe, Foxy used his hook, and Greg used a large wrench. "Mike, take the girls to the roof! They'll be safe up there!" shouted Freddy from across the room. Mike grabbed the bag of weapons and supplies and ran to the backstage ladder leading to the roof. As this was happening, John came running back into the main room. "They won't stop coming, y'all get to the roof now!" John yelled as they bolted for the ladder. Freddy shot up, then Foxy, then John. Before Greg could reach the ladder, the zombies tackled him and pinned him against the wall and began ripping him to pieces. "AAAHHHH!" screamed Greg as they began biting and clawing him. Mike turned around and yelled, "Greg!", but was stopped by John. The screaming eventually stopped and John finally spoke, "He was already a goner, there was nothing we could've done. He's gone." Mike backed away, tears in his eyes, and yelled at John, "We could've saved him you prick! He's dead because of you!" The others looked at John with either hate or sadness. Marionette was the only one still on John's side when she spoke up, "We couldn't have saved Greg, at least he's free from this nightmare."

Sunrise:

"Fuck it's bright," said John as he awoke from a weary rest. As he tried standing, he felt something pull him back to the ground. It was a chain and rope around his wrist. "Those sons of bitches," John said to himself, noticing the bag gone. He was also missing his chainsaw arm, shotgun, and knife. Something was different, and he soon knew. Marionette had given him his arm back. Not for a gift, but as a way for him to be left behind. He strained on his left arm until he, broke free. He then stood up fully on the roof. The zombies were gone, thank God, but so were Freddy and the crew. He climbed down from the roof on the outside, fearful of the zombies inside. As he reached the ground, he felt something fall from his pockets. It was a knife, his pistol, and a machete. He picked picked up the machete, slid the knife into a holster around his boot, and put the pistol with about 64 rounds into his jacket's pocket. "It's gonna be a long walk."

Freddy and the others were on the outskirts of town, when they heard Bonnie. She was crying, not because they were leaving their home, but because they left her father. Freddy was done listening to her crying and shouted, "Stop you're crying and keep up. Or else we'll leave you behind too." Bonnie looked up at the bear and screamed, "Maybe I want to be left with my dad? Come on Marionette, we have to find him," she said as she began walking away. Marionette didn't hesitate and walked with Bonnie back towards the city. Bonnie wasn't sure if they'd even find him, but at least they would've tried.


End file.
